Current seat models do not allow for automatic height adjustment, such adjustment being made by means of a leadscrew-type mechanical system and is actuated manually by the user. This means the user has to use considerable force to adjust the height of the seat.
In general, the aforementioned known systems for adjusting height present different challenges. For example, they are systems that make audible noises, and these noises are particularly significant for pianists as they are audible from the pianist's normal playing position when the latter is playing the piano in concert and slides from one side of the seat to the other.
In addition, such systems are not easy and convenient to use, requiring some effort on the part of the user. Another added difficulty is that the systems used are not easy to assemble and disassemble if any repair is required. These systems have a rebound effect, and the components used are complex, therefore requiring considerable time for adjustment.
It is therefore an object of the invention herein to develop a piano seat that is height adjustable automatically and further providing a quick adjustment for the user, with little effort, no noticeable noise, minimal rebound and ensuring the seat is completely stable, rigid and convenient when used.